


Lithium

by thelostsouls



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Magnus Bane, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostsouls/pseuds/thelostsouls
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a detective with the NYPD who loses his partner on the job. It devestates him and gives all his insecurities the opportunity to rise back up to the surface. When his Captain assigns him a new partner, he didn't expect them to be this... glittery. Determined not to get attached to him, he finds it harder and harder not to get drawn in by this man. Will Alec be able to let his guard down?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with this new story. I have this unfinished work called Brick by Brick that I put on hold because my computer crashed and I lost all the chapters I'd allready written for it. Now I decided I wanted to finish it but I'm also going to rewrite it. The storyline will be the same but as I was reading the chapters I'd already posted here, I found that I had a completly other idea in my head by now. 
> 
> I'm not going to put up a time schedule for the story because I know by now that I don't keep to it anyway. I'll try to update on a fairly regular basis though.
> 
> It would mean a lot if you could leave comments with what you think about the story so I can try to take possible suggestions into consideration.

** Prologue **

** **   


The first thing he becomes aware of is the repetitive beeping sound. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep. _

  


He doesn't know where he is, but in contrast to what he would expect, it doesn't scare him. In fact he feels rather peaceful, floating here in the dark. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep _

  


He distantly wonders if he died. Is this what death feels like? When he tries to think back to how he got here, he comes up blank. If he died, surely he should still _ know _he died. Right? He never expected death to be this confusing. The beeping sound is soothing and lulls him back to sleep. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep _

  


The second thing he becomes aware of are voices. So, maybe not dead, he concludes. It's still dark and he doesn't know where the voices are coming from. He can't quite understand what they're saying either. He still feels like he's floating in darkness but it's like he's more aware of his body this time. The beeping sound is still here. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep _

  


He tries to rack his brain for information on how he got here. And maybe where _here_ is. He still comes up blank but he can vaguely remember some sense of urgency. And the devestating feeling of losing something.  


_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

  


The beeping gets faster and he hears the voices growing louder. Shouting something he can't understand. Then everything goes blank again.

  


_Beep - beep - beep_

  


The third thing he becomes aware of is pain. Definitly not dead he thinks. There is a sharp pain in his chest and a dull throbbing pain radiating from his left shoulder down to his hand. He can also feel kind of like a burning pain in his right hand and in his throat. 

The beeping and the voices are back too but this time they sound a lot more nearby. He still doesn't really understand what they're saying but he feels like he knows them. 

_Izzy _flits through his mind.

_Jace. _

  


_Beep - beep - beep _

  


He strains himself to hear them better. To understand them. They sound concerned. They sound sad. He feels awful that he can't reach them to help, to make them feel better. He's much more aware of his body now but he still can't make it do what he wants. He tries to move his hand but nothing happens. Shouting at himself in the darkness he keeps trying for a while, but he's so tired and the darkness is still stronger then he is. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep_

  


Izzy's still with him. She's talking to him and he can feel her stroking his hand. How long has he been there, he wonders idly. The burning sensation in his throat is gone, he notices. 

A second voice joins with Izzy's. Jace is still there too. He still doesn't know where there is though. When he listens to Jace and Izzy talk without understanding them, he gets the feeling like he's expecting a third voice. This thought confuses him because for a very long time now, it's been just him, Izzy and Jace. He doesn't know whose voice he anticipates. Certainly not his parents. 

  


_Beep - beep - beep_

  


While he tries to dig deeper into his muddled memory, he remembers a pair of golden eyes and a radiant smile. He hears someone whisper into his ear. Holding him. Loving him. He tries to come up with a word for what he's seeing and feeling. 

_ Magnus _, his brain supplies 

__  


With the word comes a rush of feelings that shake him. Despair, worry, sadness. The beeping increases again but this time it fuels him. He wills his body to respond.

  


With a jolt, his eyes fly open and he heaves in a deep breath. Bright lights disorient him and he doesn't know where he is or how he got there, but that doesn't matter because he remembers something much more important. 

  


"Magnus" he rasps out, looking at Izzy and Jace with bewildered eyes. "Where is Magnus?"


	2. 12 months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So the story actually begins a year ago so you'll have to waot to find ou t what happened to Magnus!   
Let me know what you think!

Alec heard the elevator ding as it stopped on the third floor of the NYPD building in Brooklyn.   
Although he'd grown up on the Upper East Side, he chose Brooklyn as his home base after he finished the academy with Jace. 

  


He didn't want to be anywhere near his parents after they'd kicked him out for being gay. Luckily for him, his siblings had always supported him so he wasn't completly alone. Besides, he had come to love the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn. Liked that nobody cared about who he was, what he did or who he was with. 

  


At first he had shared the apartment with Jace, but when he had met Clary and their relationship had lasted far longer than any of Jace's previous ones, he had moved out and moved in with her. Izzy continued to live at home with their parents untill she graduated from medical school, but she didn't speak a word to them anymore. 

  


When he stepped out of the elevator, shrugging off his jacket, he was greeted by Raj, his partner on the force for the last five years. He had a sort of manic determination printed on his face when he walked over to where Alec was standing.

  


"What's going...", Alec tried to ask but Raj just grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him away towards their desks.

  


Their bullpen wasn't that big, but they made up for that by using every square inch of it to cram all their stuff into. Alec carefully picked up a large pile of papers that was balancing on his chair and deposited it on top of an equally large pile of papers on his desk. The whole stack wobbled a bit and looked like a Jenga tower about to collaps. 

  


When he sat down and looked at Raj expectantly, the other detective took a deep breath and said three words. "We found him".  
Alec, who was expecting a much lenghtier exposition, was a little confused by the abbrevity of his partner. But once the words sank in, a wolfish smile spread over his face. "You're kidding", he said. When he saw his own smile reflected on Raj's face he knew it was the truth. "Explain", he said. Raj launched into his story, clearly having looked forward to telling Alec everything.

  


Valentine Morgenstern. They finaly found him. 

  


Morgenstern was one of the most wanted men in New York, hell maybe even in the whole state. He ran one of the largest drug cartels and wasn't a stranger to a whole range of crimes.

  


The NYPD had been trying to find him for years, even before Alec had joined the force. Their captain, Luke Garroway, had been in charge of the hunt for Morgenstern a great part of his carreer. When Alec had joined the force, Garroway had just been made captain and he had delegated the Morgenstern file to Alec and Raj, together with Jace and his partner Andrew, but always keeping an eye on it from the sideline.   
They had been looking for leads for the past five years but always came up blank. Sure, they had arrested quite a couple of Morgenstern's men, but they all were just lowely goons. They were more scared of what Morgenstern might do to them if they'd talk, than they were of spending time in prison. So they kept their mouths shut and accepted their punishments. 

  


It was almost like Morgenstern was a shadow, lurking in the dark corners and seedy bars of New York, looking for ways to enrichen himself no matter the costs. He was exceedingly smart too, using different men to do his dirty work.

  


But now Raj had found him. Apparantly he had arranged a meeting with one of his CI's in a somewhat shady bar to discuss an ongoing case, the murder of a young prostitute. The meeting was a total bust but while he had been walking out of the bar, he'd bumped into someone on his way out. Muttering an apology, Raj had looked up and noticed he had bumped into no one less than Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine's son. 

  


Trying to keep the recognition of his face, Raj quickly made his way out of the bar and waited untill Jonathan left too. Luckily for him, Jonathan either didn't inherit his father's intelligence or he was that cocky to believe no one would recognize him, because following Jonathan proved to be remarkably easy.   
Raj followed him to an abandonned warehouse near the water and when he knocked on the door, Raj could clearly see it was Valentine who opened the door. Slapping his son on the back of the head for the state he was in, Valentine urged him inside before closing the door. 

  


In hindsight, Alec should have known it was too easy but at the time they were too high on the promise of some progress in a decade's old case, they didn't stop long enough to think about it. 

  


After Raj had told Alec what he had seen, they discussed everything with Captain Garroway, Jace and Andrew and spend two weeks planning and discussing tactics. They staked out the warehouse, mapped the entry points and canvased the surrounding area untill they deemed themselves ready to move in. They'd decided on a small team because a lot of people in a normally deserted part of town might attract attention. 

  


One team, made up off Alec and Raj, would enter through what appeared to be the building's back exit, while Jace and Andrew would take the front entrance. They brought along about ten others to guard the building in case they missed something and to be called in as back-up. 

  


Alec didn't really remember what had exactly gone wrong, but as soon as they'd moved in they'd been ambushed. Alec remembered being shoved to the side, falling to the ground hard. When he went down, he heard gunshots being fired and something heavy hit the ground next to him. He remembered an explosion of pain in his wrist but he didn't pay it any mind. The gunshots stopped equally as abrupt as they'd started. Turning to his side, he was met with Raj's unseeing eyes. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beating loudly._ Your fault_, his mind eagerly supplied. 

  


In the end Jace and Andrew found him trying to give CPR to Raj. Jace had had to pry him off Raj's body and told him he couldn't do anything for him. Alec had resisted help when the paramedics arrived, claiming he didn't need any. Jace had forced him into the ambulance and had went with him to the hospital to get his wrist checked out. While they were waiting for his x-rays, Raj's parents had come into the hospital and Alec had watched them break down when the doctor delivered the bad news. _Your fault,_ his mind hissed. 

  


Jace had informed Alec that there had been nobody in the building but Jonathan Morgenstern. It appeared to have been an ambush but Jace had been able to capture Jonathan. Alec hadn't really listened.

  
****  


"You're very lucky detective Lightwood", the doctor says as he finishes the cast on Alec's wrist and knocks on it lightly. He doesn't seem to notice that Alec isn't listening. "I don't think I've ever seen someone enter the hospital from a scene like yours and seen them walk out of here mere hours later with just a broken wrist and some bruises". 

  


It sounds like he wants Alec to be happy about that. Like Alec should feel grateful that he didn't endure something worse. That he wasn't brought in here with multiple gunshot wounds. That he should thank whatever deitie he believed in that he hadn't been where Raj had been. 

  


The thought of Raj makes Alec's head spin and his gut clench with guilt. He shouldn't be able to sit here. It doesn't seem right, doesn't add up that he survived and Raj didn't. By all means Raj was a far better detective than Alec ever was or will be.   
He flinches when something hits him on the shoulder. When he looks up he sees it's Jace's hand, gently squeezing him. He doesn't say anything but Alec can see his brother is beyond worried. When Alec keeps looking at him with blank eyes, Jace glances over to where their sister, Izzy, is standing. Alec doesn't look at her. He can't bare to see the worry in her eyes too.

  


"I'm going to prescribe you with some painkillers", the doctor's voice cuts through. "You want to take them with food ...". He tries, he really does, to listen to what the doctor has to say. But the only thing that goes through his mind is a repeat of the last three hours. What if he'd been quicker, or smarter, or just a better partner than he'd have been. _Your fault_, his mind taunts him. What if he'd have thought of a better plan. _Your fault_, the voice says again. He feels like he's drowning. Jace is looking at him with that look again._ Also your fault_, his mind helpfully supplies. They're worried because of him. Had been dragged to a hospital because of him. 

  


"... should have seen the guy they brought in earlier", the doctor finishes the story he's telling Izzy and Jace. Alec's head snaps up at that.

  


"I don't think I've ever seen anyone with that many gunshots", he continued. 

  


Before he knew what he was doing, Alec had jumped up and grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his doctor's coat. "How dare you", he choked out while he thightened his grip. The man looked at him with big, frightened eyes. 

  


"Alec!", he heard Izzy shout but it didn't register with him. He applied more pressure and starred lifting the man of his feet a little bit. "How dare you talk about him like that", he gritted out while he backed the man up against a wall. 

  


Jace put his hand on his upper arm and just left it there. They knew each other long enough to be able to communicate without words by now. Alec gritted his teeth. It wasn't fair, he thought. What gave that doctor the right to talk about Raj so casually. 

  


"Alec, this isn't helping anyone", Izzy said silently. "I know you're grieving right now and you have every right too", she continued, "but this isn't going to help you or anyone else". He felt her warm hand on his cheek and he uncounciously leaned into it. He didn't agree with her but he relaxed a bit from the closeness she provided. "We'll report him to the board for talking about confidential information to us", she added while looking at the doctor with clear disgust on her face. Alec was sure that look was mirrored on his face too.

  


Reluctantly he lets go of the doctor and follows Izzy out of the emergency room. It wouldn't do him any good if he got in trouble. Rationally he knows that, but hearing that man so casually dismiss something as important as another person's life, Raj's life, enraged him so much. 

  
  


After Jace and Izzy debate who's going to stay with him that night and Alec' rant about how he's not a child and shouldn't need a babysitter, they both head home after Jace dropped him off at his appartment. Izzy gave him a hug that was way too thight for his liking and Jace kept looking at him with that worried look on his face. He couldn't handle this much conpassion. They shouldn't have to upend their own lives for him. Certainly not when he didn't deserve an ounce of it. 

  


Izzy pressed the receipt for the painkillers in his hand, urging him to take them. After checking one last time whether it was okay for them to leave, the door to his appartment closed behind their backs. 

  


Alec thought it would be better to be by himself. To not be able to see the look in their eyes. But it was so much worse being alone with his thoughts. As soon as the silence envelops him, all the events of the day come rushing back. It feels like they slam into him like a frighttrain and he nearly buckles under the assault. Grabbing onto the back of the couch, he tries to compose his breathing. 

  


Water, he thinks to himself. A glass of water sounds like a good idea. He stumbles over to his kitchen and pours himself a glass. Wiping his brow with his hand, he gulps the entire glass down in mere seconds. 

  


When he's done, he rinses the glass out and carefully dries it. He's doing it much more meticulate than he usually would and he knows he's stalling. Trying to avoid the moment when he has to truly think about everything that has happened.

  


After putting away the glass, he tidies his already clean kitchen, arranges some of the books on his bookshelf differently and folds a load of laundry. When he can't find anything else to do, he slowly walks over to his couch and sits down. 

  


The couch was one of the first items of furniture he had bought when he'd moved out of his parents' house. It looked like crap and had spots and stains all over it and even though he could afford something much nicer by now, he kept it because it reminded him that he made it on his own. Right now it provided him with a little comfort as he sank down on the familiar cushions and pulled a throw blanket over his body. The blanket was a gift from Izzy a couple of Christmasses back. She claimed it was comfy but Alec knew she bought it in an attempt to cover up his monstrosity of a couch. 

  


Feeling the last remnants of adrenaline leaving his body, Alec starts to tremble. Even surrounded and comforted by his blanket, he can't stop the toughts from assaulting him. 

  


Raj's blank eyes staring back at him. The sinking realisation that this was all planned by Morgenstern. They should have figured this out. He should have figured this out. Raj would still be alive. _Your fault, _his mind taunted him again.

  


When he resurfaced from his memories, Alec was shaking and silent tears streamed down his face. _All your fault_, the voice in his head singsonged. Shivering, Alec stood and stumbeled over to his bedroom and burried himself in his bed. The prescription for the pain medication remained on the coffee table.

When Alec woke up from a fitfull sleep, he still felt exhausted. It was already light out and he figured he should be getting up and fix himself something to eat. But he didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like anything. He felt empty inside. Throwing the blanket over his head again, he closed his eyes.

  


When he woke up the next time it was to a vigurous pounding on his door. Deciding to ignore whoever was trying to knock his door down, he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes again. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood!", Izzy's voice drifted through his appartment. "It's been three days! Either you open this door right know or I kick it down!".

  


Groaning, Alec got up out of his bed and made his way over to the front door. He mentally prepared himself for the barrage of questions he was sure Izzy would throw at him. When he opened the door, he had to avert his eyes for the amount of worry he could see on Izzy's face. "Thank god Alec!", she yelled at him while punching him in the shoulder. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been! If Jace didn't have work right now he'd be kicking your ass". 

  


Opening the door wider so she could enter, Alec sighed. "I'm fine Iz", he said, ignoring the sceptical gaze Izzy threw his way. "I am", he emphasized. When she continued to just look at him, he relented. "I will be". 


	3. 10 months ago

Taking a shaking breath in, Alec looked up at the building in front of him. It had been two months since he last stepped foot in the precinct. 

  


It had been a hard two months, but Alec liked to think he came out of it stronger. The first three days, he’d slept away the world but then Izzy had come barging in and demanded he’d see someone to talk about everything that happened. When he refused, she’d told him she’d either move in with him to make sure he got out of bed in the morning, or he’d see a professional. Because he didn’t want her to put her life on hold for him, he’d agreed and started going to therapy regularly.

  


At first the therapist had wanted to discuss his entire life, including everything that had happened with his parents. When that resulted in three entire sessions of him not talking and the therapist trying to persuade him into talking, he’d stopped going there.

  


He knew they had a really good therapist at the precinct, but something about that held him back. If he’d started there and went to see Jem, or Dr. Carstairs, it would be in the building he worked at. Everyone would see him entering, knowing full well he wasn’t on active duty yet. They would jump to conclusions and Alec really hated it when people knew about his vulnerabilities. 

  


In the end it was Jace who had come up with the solution. He’d gone and talked to Jem while he was working and Jem had graciously suggested he’d come and see Alec at home.   
The first session had entirely consisted of Jem explaining all about professional secrecy and confidentiality. When Alec was absolutely sure that nothing he would say to Jem would ever leave his apartment, save for those things that Jem had said he was obliged to do, he had agreed to a second meeting. That meeting had completely been ruled by Alec dictating what he was and wasn’t comfortable talking about, everything surrounding his parents included. Jem had been remarkably pliant and had agreed to only talk to Alec about the day Raj had died. 

  


It had been really hard, but after two months of therapy, Alec had been able to say out loud that he wasn’t to blame for Raj’s death. Sure, Alec thought he was still completely messed up in his head, but at least he knew that level of messed-up-ness wasn’t interfering with him getting back to work. Which led to him standing in front of the precinct, trying to muster up the courage to actually walk in. 

  


Jace had offered to come with him, but Alec didn’t want that. He wanted to prove to himself that he could to it alone. He didn’t need someone to hold his hand. He looked up at the old building he had come to see as his second home. It looked the same as it always did, but somehow it felt different to Alec. He shuffled his feet while he looked at the front doors through which he had walked countless times before. For some reason he couldn’t make his feet move today. He dreaded the looks he would get. He dreaded the words of support the others would try to give him.

  


Alec took a few deep breaths before heading inside. When he entered the workspace, the first thing his eyes were drawn to was his desk. It looked the same and still so vastly different to Alec. Someone, who Alec suspected to be Jace, had cleared everything related to the Morgenstern case from his desk and the wall surrounding it. Everything else on his desk was neatly organized and in the middle of it stood a giant bouquet of flowers with a ‘welcome back’ card attached to it. The contrast with what used to be Raj’s desk couldn’t be bigger. Raj’s desk was cleaned of every personal item there had been on eight weeks ago. The only things remaining were the standard notebooks and pens handed out by the precinct. Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying not to think back to all the times he and Raj had been sitting at those desks, whether they were typing up reports, bouncing ideas of each other or just joking around.

  


Exhaling a shaky breath, Alec walked over to his desk and started up his computer. Giving he didn’t have any active cases, he couldn’t really immerse himself into his work, so he settled for checking his work e-mail. There were a couple of mails from the ME’s office containing the reports on other victims Sebastian Morgenstern had made, a report detailing the events from the day Alec had been injured and a report from Luke about the completion of the Maureen Brown case.

  


There was also an e-mail from Luke to the entire team in which he invited everyone to the meeting that would take place today at 9 AM. After reading up on the reports, he glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing 9. He stood up and made his way to the break room to grab a coffee, if you could name what they had at the precinct coffee.

  


As he passed the other desks, he nodded to his co-workers. He noticed they all looked at him with a mix of pity and compassion in their eyes which made his insides curl. Some of them tried to make conversation with him, but Alec really didn’t know how to answer their questions on how he was doing. He felt relieved when he entered the break room and saw Jace standing there with his coffee mug in his hand. It read ‘Police Officer, because badass motherfucker isn’t an official term’ and it had been a gift from Alec when Jace had graduated from the academy a year after him. Alec took his own coffee mug with ‘Better gay than grumpy’ printed on the side. He had gotten the mug as a gift from the team after he had told them about his sexuality.

  


“Ready for today?”, Jace asked him as he poured coffee in his mug.

  


Alec took a sip and scrunched up his nose at the taste. They really should invest in a decent coffee machine, he thought. “Yeah sure, about as ready as I can be I guess”, Alec answered.

  


They exited the break room together and made their way to one of the meeting rooms in the precinct.

  


Most of the team was already there and they were chatting amongst themselves. “Hey Alec! Welcome back man!”, Mark Blackthorn said when he saw Alec.  
Alec smiled in response. He always liked Mark because he seemed to understand Alec wasn't really a social butterfly. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to other people, it was just he often didn't know what to say or how to start up a conversation. Others looked at him funny for being like that, but Mark had always been genuinely nice to him.  
“It’s good to be back. I was going stir crazy sitting at home”, Alec told him.  
“No kidding, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I had to stay at home for six weeks”, Mark said.  
Alec was really grateful to Mark he didn’t bring up Raj or asked how Alec was feeling.

  


Just as Mark was about to say something else, Luke walked into the room. Everyone quieted down when he took his place at the front of the room. Normally he would present the new cases and distribute them among the officers and detectives that were present, but today he didn’t even fire up his computer.

  


“Good morning everyone”, he said. “As you probably have all noticed, we can welcome Detective Lightwood back in our team”, Luke said smiling at Alec.  
The whole room cheered and Alec prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.   
“As I know he doesn’t like to be in the center of the attention, I will be moving on to the next topic”, Luke continued.  
“Being a member of the police force, we know it’s our duty to protect the citizens of New York”, Luke said with a grim determination. “I pride myself on the fact that I am Captain of a team that does so without faltering. I couldn’t be more proud of you all”.   
Luke paused his speech and Alec could see he had to swallow hard before he could continue. “However, when we take our jobs seriously, we know that sometimes our job takes us into some of the most dangerous situations we could think about. Even when we plan meticulously and execute our plans as best as we can, we can put ourselves in harm’s way”. 

  


The room had fallen completely silent as everyone realized what Luke was talking about. Alec could see every solemn face, some even nodding along to what Luke was saying.  
“Eight weeks ago we lost one of our own. When that happens, it hits every one of us hard. We are family. We protect one another. When we lose someone, we all lose a part of ourselves”.

  


Alec gritted his teeth to keep his emotions in check, but when he glanced around he saw several people who were overcome by their emotions. Jace was blinking rapidly to keep tears from falling. Lydia wiped away a tear with the corner of her long-sleeved shirt. Andrew looked down at his feet, but Alec could see a tear sliding down his cheek. Why couldn’t he show what was going on inside him like they could? 

  


“Raj will forever be honored. We will not forget him or the duties he performed for the people of New York. We will not forget what he was trying to protect while he died. We will not rest before the people responsible are caught and brought to justice”, Luke shouted. 

  


A murmur passed through the room as everyone agreed with Luke’s words.   
“However, we also need to continue our duties to the public and to do so we need to have the numbers. That’s why today we will welcome a new Detective into our family. He will be partnered with Detective Lightwood from now on and he will assist in trying to capture Valentine Morgenstern”, Luke continued. 

  


Alec felt his heart drop. He’d known he would get a new partner sometime, but he didn’t think Luke would partner him up with someone on his very first day back on the job. 

“Detective Bane has been on the job for ten years and will be transferring here from Manhattan", Luke's voice droned on.

Bane?, Alec thought. He hoped his new partner wouldn't make that ominous name come true. 

  


"Ah there he is now", he heard Luke say and he whipped his head in the direction of the door. Alec didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was sure his jaw had dropped and his eyes were popping out of his head.

  


Oh God, I'm so screwed, he thought. 


End file.
